Starry Skied Shopping
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: As a celebration of my birthday, I have released this one-shot! Nothing much, Mega Man is just picking up some items for his friends, nothing more, nothing less, or is there? (more info to come)!


Happy birthday to me! So happy! Hello there, everyhuman! A.Z.E here, and I'm here to publish a short Fanfic in honor of my birthday! No hints, just read it!

It was a dark, clear evening, around 5 pm, in the streets of Smash City, and the streets were nearly bare, save for a small boy with a basket. Mega Man was picking up some items for his friends, and even though he shouldn't have been out alone so late, he would rather get in trouble then have to deal with Ken with no way to wash the Fire-Breathing Fist's feet (I don't want to try describing how bad it smells)!

"One more shop to drop by, then I can head home, I think", Rock remarked, skipping down the sidewalk on his way to a small pastry shop. As the door opened, it triggered a small, iridescent silver bell hanging from the ceiling. "Why, hello child', came the voice of the shopkeeper, 'so good to see you again! Ahuhuhu!"

The woman who ran the shop, a humanoid spider named Muffet, was a kind, gracious woman, if a little greedy at times. "My favorite Smasher', she squealed in her bubbly, girlish tone of voice, 'what can I get for you today? By spiders, for spiders, like I always say!" "Okay, I'll need a dozen of the white-chocolate macadamia cookies, a quart of the Spider Cider, (you were right, Cloud can't get enough of it), and a couple chocolate chunk cookies at your earliest convenience, please."

"Coming right up, caterpillar", Muffet giggled as she went off to prepare Mega Man's order. A couple minutes later, Wario strolled in, a greedy smirk on his face. "Here you— oh, hello Wario. What can I get you", Muffet voices changed from cheery to sullen as soon as she laid her many beady eyes on Wario. She quickly handed Mega Man a basket of what he ordered, along with a complimentary chocolate muffin. When he looked at it, Muffet smiled and chuckled, "My treat, I made it special for you, now have a good evening, caterpillar", before turning to Wario. "You too, Ms. Muffet", Mega Man replied as the door shut behind him.

Rock skipped down the street, happy to have gotten everything he needed. "Okay, foot wash? Check! Treats from Bakesale of Spiders? Now, check! Pokémon food? Check! New socks for Sonic? Check! E-Tanks? Check! Sword polish? Check! Done, but I think I'll quickly drop by Café Le Blanc and pick up some of those tea biscuits that PAC-MAN likes. I'll see how Joker's doing", Mega Man thought out loud as he picked up the pace to Joker's infamous coffee shop, Café Le Blanc.

Outside Café Le Blanc, a group of people were waving signs and other items at the front door, and Joker didn't seem to happy about it judging by his expression in the window. Mega Man got in through the back door of the café, and quickly ran up to Joker. "Are you alright?' Mega Man asked, 'what are all those people doing outside?" Joker looked at him, looked at the closed, locked back door, then looked at the front. "Fan girls', Joker shuddered, 'and they all want my autograph. Also, thank you for bringing my attention to the back door's existence, I've been stuck here for half an hour". "I came here for some tea biscuits, but you're welcome, I guess", Mega Man shrugged as he and Joker snuck out the back door, tea biscuits in tow.

They entered the Smash Mansion like mice, quietly, swiftly, so the fan girls from earlier wouldn't notice, and thankfully, the plan worked. "Thank you very much, Mega Man', Joker thanked, 'I probably still be in there if it wasn't for you". Mega Man smiled as the three walked back to the third party room. Speaking of 3, Mega Man noticed Sparky at his heels, so he let her tag along.

Joker used the key to get in, and the two strolled in without anyone's knowledge. Another bunk-bed was put up for the third party characters recently, bringing the total number of beds to eight. The four bunk-beds belonged to Simon and Richter, Ryu and Ken, PAC-MAN and Cloud, and now Bayonetta and Joker. Snake slept in his box, Sonic slept in a dresser drawer because on his small size, and Mega Man had made a bedroom out of one of three bathrooms, (the water couldn't run to it).

"Hey', Cloud called, finally noticing the duo from the couch, 'you're back. Rock, thanks for picking up our stuff" "No sweat, Cloud', Mega Man answered, 'I don't mind at all. Also, Sonic, I have your new socks, Ryu and Ken, I have your foot soap, Cloud, your sword polish arrived. Sparky', he looked down at his Pokémon friend, 'I have food for you, and I got the treats from Muffet's place" "Alright!" Sonic hollered, vaulting over an old armchair to nab them. Ken reluctantly took the foot wash and handed it to Ryu, who smiled at his Capcom buddy. Cloud gave Rock an affectionate pat on the head as the sword polish left the basket. The treats were gone in no time, of course.

"What would we ever do without you, Mega Man", Joker teased, taking a cookie and dunking it in some milk. Mega Man shrugged. Bayonetta smiled and sipped the Spider Cider, hugging Joker in the process. Richter suddenly stood up, walked over to him, and handed a note to Mega Man. "Quick thing: Peach told me to give this to you", he explained. Mega Man opened the folded piece of paper and read it aloud:

"_To our precious Mega Man, we could use your help! We can't tell you through this note, just in case it gets intercepted, but we'll tell you more when you get here. Come to the lady Smasher's room and we'll tell you everything you need to know. Samus will let you in at the door, of course, and we will begin a meeting about something dreadful that could possibly destroy the mansion from the inside out! We need you, Mega Man, now more than ever! Help us! —Sincerely, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Rosalina, Luma, Green, Lucina, Reflet, Samus, and Mii Gunner._

"Oh goodness', Bayonetta groaned, 'what could they want now?" Snake shrugged, but pointed toward the door. "You might wanna head out', he urged, 'you know how Peach is when she's kept waiting". Mega Man smiled, took Muffet's cake, hugged Cloud, and headed for the door.

"He fell right into our trap!' a voice snickered into a walkie-talkie, watching from the shadows as the Blue Bomber left the room, 'soon, we'll have Samus doing whatever we want to get her precious little robot boy back. Heck, we could make her kill Master Hand! The possibilities are—" "Now, now, Agent Winds, don't get ahead of yourself', the other line calmed him, 'capture the boy, then we talk". "Roger, Agent Flash", Agent Winds copied. Agent Flash sighed and continued, "Make sure he's mostly unharmed and completely unconscious when you bring him here. He's also heavy, given that he's a robot, so put those golden gauntlets we stole to good use". "Copy that! I won't let you down', Agent Winds replied, 'we'll have the females on their knees, and we will finally win!"

-End of One-Shot!

I hope you all enjoyed my birthday one-shot! This will be followed by another story so be on the lookout! Thank you to everyone! Angel is out!


End file.
